Minor Blip
by Yellowfur
Summary: These kinds of small mistakes can be fixed. Boon/Otter, very mild slash.


**I slashed them. Finally. Sucess.**

**Yes, that was a slash.  
It was quite mild.  
If you blinked, you missed it.  
You also probably missed it if you don't know what this word means: erection.**

**I am female and not afraid to say that word. **

**I used to be paranoid about how people wouldn't like this. I refuse to apologize. They're just too cute together to need an apology. In my opinion. I would love to hear yours!  
**

**Disclaimer: _Animal House_ belongs to National Lampoon.**

---

"This is so annoying," Boon covered his face with his hands.

"Sometimes that's the way girls are," Otter sat beside him on Boon's bed. His room was noticeably less exciting and erotic than Otter's, but that kind of fit the mood right about now.

"What would you know?" Boon flopped his hands down on his thighs. Otter watched him, and noticed that in the position he was in, far back on the bed all slouched over, his feet did not touch the ground. "You never stay in a relaaaationship."

"I know that girls can cause problems."

Boon sighed. "Again, I ask, how would you know? You never get to know any girls."

"Doesn't mean I don't get problems with girls. And besides, I can observe you." He leaned back, crossed his legs, and rested on his elbows.

Boon didn't answer.

Unfortunately, Otter took this to mean he should move forward. "So maybe it's better you finally broke things off with Katy."

No answer.

_Okay then we'll just keep going._ "I think she was only making you miserable."

"She was not only making me miserable!!" He faced Otter and pointed his finger at him in warning.

Otter raised an eyebrow. _Okaaaayyyyy then, gooood, let it sit for a minute._ "When did she make you happy?"

This didn't upset Boon. He transferred his feet to the bed, uncaring of his shoes being part of the deal. "I don't even know anymore. I just didn't want to break up with her. It felt like I had to be in this relationship for some reason." He paused, then lay back on his bed and crossed his legs.

Otter sat back up for him. "Do you think you'll never get someone else?"

"No, I just think… I think she's the only one who really gives a crap about me anymore."

"That's not true."

"Yuh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Very mature."

"What about the guys? It's a whole house full of guys here. They seem to like you, in case you didn't get the message the past four years."

Boon stretched out his legs. He looked a little pissed. "No. I'm kinda fun, especially when I'm drunk. That's-"

"Why they like you."

"Liking doesn't always mean truly giving a shit."

Otter stretched out next to him. He covered a better amount of the bed easily. "That's still not true." He sometimes teased Boon about their height difference, either to make less comfortable or more comfortable. And now there was a long pause. "My feet are like, on TOP of your footboard. Be glad you don't have this problem."

"Not now, Otter."

"Fine," _Move on as fast as possible, made an oops_. "Hey. You need to cheer up. Let's go get drunk."

"I don't knowww," Boon flipped his over and put his face on his pillow.

"What? You always wanna get drunk! Come on." Otter sat up and tugged on his arm. "You know you wanna."

"Yeah, I do," His voice was muffled.

Otter threw his legs over the side of the bed and continued tugging. "At least come down for a beer or two or three or four." i_No laugh, oh well, keep going_. /i "You'll forget all about her soon enough."

Boon did sit up and threw his own legs over the side, sitting next to Otter again. "I don't want to."

_SHIT that wasn't how it was supposed to dammit why'd you have to say why does he have to _"Come on. I know what'll make you happy." Otter stood up. "I'm trying my best here. You don't want me to actually do something like hug you, right?"

"You better not."

"Then come on down, contestant number Boon, and retrieve your prize!"

"Drunkenness?"

"Damn straight."

"…Hm."

Otter sighed. An idea crossed his mind, but he would feel like an elementary schoolgirl for going forth. _Desperate times call for desperate measures. Look at him. Doesn't even want to get drunk, he always wants to get drunk, desperate over here_. "I didn't want to do this."

Otter tackled him to the floor.

"GET OFF, YOU PSYCHO."

"Not until you smile. And agree to come down for some good, clean drinking." Otter straddled him.

"Are you just going to sit there, because this is freaking me out- out- AGH!" Boon wriggled around as Otter tickled him.

"It's working! You're smiling!" _I'm good._

"What the- fuck- you- get- fuck- stop!" To Otter's credit, Boon _was_ laughing.

"Say uncle! Beer is calling!"

"Fine! Fine! Get- agh! Whatever! Get- OFF!" Boon bucked his hips.

The laughing stopped.

They stared at each other in shock.

Boon murmured, "Did… did you just…"

"No, you're…"

Another moment of shocked staring.

Otter got up and quickly sat down on the floor again. Boon snapped upright and crossed his legs.

After a long pause, Otter said, "I'm really sorry. I didn't think you - or I - would. Uh. I'm not-"

"Neither am I."

"So that was just."

"Not our fault."

Another awkward pause and a couple shifting noises. Otter got up. "Well! I'm going to get drunk. I do hope you'll join me."

Boon was just staring straight ahead.

Otter bit his lip. _I fucked this one up._ "Hello?" He snapped his fingers. "Drunkenness? Drinking? Hmmm?"

Boon sighed and uncrossed his legs. "You know what? Sure. Why the fuck not."

Otter offered his hand and helped pull Boon to his feet. "Damn, I have to really reach down to do that. I'll throw out my back one of these days."

"Ha ha. Once you go low altitude, you never go back."

Otter laughed.

Boon started for the door, but after one step, Otter grabbed his arms, and hugged him.

"Feel better. Seriously."

"Why. Do you insist so much." His voice was shaky.

"Because I truly give a shit."

A couple more seconds. Then Boon returned the hug.

A few more seconds.

A few more.

They broke apart. "Drunkenness?"

"Lead the way and hurry up already."


End file.
